Life without Jasper and Bella
by WildImagination92
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it was like for Alice and Jasper's relationship,After Bella became a vampire?
1. The Betrayal

Chapter one-The Betrayal

Alice: Despite what people think, Jasper was so loving toward me when Bella came into the picture. He talked about her constantly,

How beautiful she was… how lucky Edward is to have someone like Bella. I got tired of it so every time Bella came up and left the room and let him talk to himself. One day, Edward drove me home from school early, I wasn't feeling well. I heard a loud noise coming from my room, I shared with Jasper. I thought it was the TV going. Edward was right behind me, hearing the same noise.

We looked at each other, then headed upstairs. I turned the knob but it wouldn't open. It was locked tight. So I took a hair pin from hair and picked the lock. Edward pushed the door open and walked in, I followed behind him and slammed the door. Bella and Jasper came out of the covers, they looked shocked and scared. At that very moment, something came over me. I wrecked the room, I pulled the sheets off of them. Edward held me back from ripping both of them apart. My eyes filled up with tears I look at them. Pain filling my body, Edward carried me out of the room and into his. He locked me in there alone. While he went back to talk to Jasper and Bella. I didn't understand why he was being so rational, his wife and my husband, caught sleeping together. I looked over to the window, it was open. So I jumped out of and went from a walk through the woods. I didn't care want was going on or what was being said. I was in something like a trace, numb all over. I couldn't hear much of anything, except my own thoughts

_How could they betray me like this? What did I do to deserve this? Am I not good enough for him anymore?_

That's all I could hear. Question after question repeating itself second after second, minute after minute. I stopped and sat under a tree. My legs pulled to my chest and my arms wrapped around them. I was shaking. Why was I shaking so badly? My entire body was trembling, tears were falling from my eyes. The noises and images were replaying in my head.

"Alice!" Someone called, from behind. "Alice where are you?!"

It was Jasper, Bella and Edward. I didn't want to talk, I wanted to kill. I couldn't face Bella or any of them, not while in the state of mind I was in.

"Alice please come out! We have to talk, please."

They were getting closer. I could smell them, Jasper has Bella's scent all over him and the same with Bella. I ran off, faster than ever before, not even Edward could catch me. I stopped to take a quick breather. Edward was faster than I thought.

"Never underestimate your opponent." I said to myself. Edward happen to be my opponent. He was hard to beat...at anything and everything. He is a mind reader, but I was about to outsmart the mind reader.

I took a quick detour back home. I was tired of running from them. My mind was made up I didn't want to speak to anyone. If I did Bella would be crying every time she saw me, thought about it. I went to my room and looked around. I couldn't believe how I made it look. All from my anger. I inhaled and started pushing everything out of the window. Everything I owed, everything that reminded me of Bella and Jasper. I wasn't going to be needing it, not anymore. I slowly reached behind my neck and removed my choker, I held it in my hands and looked at it for a moment, then tossed it in the pile of garage. The with my ring.

"Alice I'm going with you." Edward said from behind me.

"What about Bella?" I asked.

"What about her? She wants Jasper. She can have him." He responded.

A smirk formed across my lips. I felt the same on Edward's lips. I thinking the undoable. But I did it anymore. Edward and I were doing something we never thought possible. We were leaving the Olympic Coven and going to the Volturi.

To be continued……

More to come

Please review...There maybe a video trailer in the works...not sure yet.


	2. Heartbreaking departure

Chapter 2- Heartbreaking Departure

_We were leaving the Olympic Coven for the Volturi…._

After everything I owed and loved dearly was cleared out of the room, I checked on Edward.

"Need some help?" I asked.

"Nah, I'm almost done. I'll be finished soon." He responded, throwing his wedding picture of window. His most prized possession.

I left his room and went outside, with a baseball bat in hand. I walked to my car drinking my last drop of animal's blood… this thin stuff was finally going to be out of my system forever. As I walked to my car I couldn't help but to glance over at Jasper, standing next to Bella. They were about twenty feet away from my car, not a good distance away from me though. Jasper and Bella walked over to me as I opened the door to my car to clean it out.

" Alice, I saw all your stuff on the ground outside of our room. Is there something your not telling me?" Jasper asked me, as if I'm suppose to clear my every move with him. I gave the cheating son of bitch, my "are you fucking kidding me?" look and continued with my car.

"Jasper, do me a favor and go jump of a cliff and die." I finished with the front seat and started on the backseat. "You sleep with Bella and you think I'm suppose to answer to you? Are you stupid, brain dead, or just plain ole' dumb?" It was harsh but it felt incredible to say. I looked at Bella with disgust on face, the stupid bitch. How could she betray like this and stand in my face like nothing happen, I had half a mind to rip her head off and kick it into the pacific ocean. She looked away from my stare and spoke to me.

"Alice, I'm sorry-"

"Bella, shut up! You should have been sorry while your moaning his fucking name. I don't want to hear, "Alice, I'm sorry for what happen. It'll never happen again." Its bullshit!" I yelled. It felt amazing.

"It just happen!" Bella yelled back. I burst into laughter at her stupid remark, I looked upon the other woman, my ex-husband cheated on me with.

"How did it just happen? You fell and he tripped? Do you think I was born yesterday? Do you think I'm that damn stupid that I would believe that " It just happened" bullshit?" I wanted to let them feel what I was feeling, but instead I allowed myself to show them my anger by beating the crap out of my car with the baseball bat I had in my hand. As the bat met metal and glass, I felt relief and satisfaction. When I was finished, my yellow Porsche was ready for recycling. Jasper and Bella, jaws hung open. Emmett came outside eating starburst candy, I took one, ate it and skipped back into the house. The entire family was in the living room. The energy I had was gone. Jasper, Bella and Emmett walked into the house and sat with the family. I knew it was coming, Esme and Rosalie will be crying and begging us not to go. Carlisle will try to talk us out of it, Emmett will probably lock me in my room.

I sat down and waited for it to being and it did.

"Why are you leaving?" Rosalie hugged me tightly.

_Rosalie being affectionate? What the hell is has come over her?_

"Please don't leave. We're a family were suppose to stick together." Esme cried hugging me as well.

_Oh brother, are you kidding me? The last I checked family members don't stab each other in the back and that's what Bella and Jasper did. _

I want to push both off of me, but I loved them so I didn't. I heard Edward snickering and gave him a look, stopped. He looked as if he was innocent as angel.

"Esme, Rosalie. I cant breathe." I stranded to breath and talk at the same time. I felt like I was dying from their tight grips. They finally let go of me, I could breath again. "My mind is already made up. Nothing you can say or do will change my mind. I love all of you, except Jasper and Bella."

"Alice, I'm sorry." Jasper said to me. I wanted to laugh as if he had just made a joke, but I held it in.

"Yeah, I know you are. Sorry and pathetic." That was mean, But I didn't care. I didn't care about their feelings, their tears or the pain I was inflecting on them. They deserve it and I was happy to give it to them. I left the house I once called home. As I walked through the woods, I smell that God awful dog and his group of stupid dogs. One of the howled and the others laughed. I was getting closer to them, so close the smell from them became stronger. My hand met my mouth as I was trying to keep myself from throwing up. I walked past them. Jared intentionally blocked my path. I growled, if he didn't move he and his friend would my first victims and I would have enjoyed every minute of it.

"Jared stop being an ass and move of the way." Sam ordered Jared. He moved out of my way.

"Stupid bloodsucker." I heard him mumble, something came over me. I ran back to him and snapped his neck, from behind. Edward ran over to me and shook his head.

"Don't Alice." Edward said to me. He was reading my thoughts I know he was. Since he was, he knew I was ready to drain him of his blood. I dropped the stupid wolf and kicked him hard. Something he desperately needed.

"He probably tasted as horrible as he smelled." I walked off, I felt the other wolves fears. It wasn't flattering at all. Though I they should fear me.

_Today I start a brand new life without them. This could be a bad thing, or it could be just what I need. No more being forced to drain animals of such thin blood. No more restrictions. I could hear Rosalie and Esme, crying. Not something I wanted, but I needed a change I needed something new in my life. I wanted to stay and make Jasper as jealous as possible but that would give me the satisfaction I wanted. The satisfaction I wanted wasnt sexual and it had nothing to do with Jasper or Bella. What I wanted is the satisfaction of being free, seeing Jasper miserable was just icing on the cake._


	3. The Volturi life

The Volturi life/ Break down

_What I wanted was the satisfaction of being free, seeing Jasper miserable was just icing on the cake._

While on the plane to Volterra, Edward and I were talking. Even while everyone else slept. We really connected more than usual. He told me what he remembers about Chicago. I told him what I it was like having vision's and knowing that my real parents but me away. When we landed in Volterra, I looked around. It seemed different to me so how.

"No festival." Edward saying, reading my expression this time and not my mind. Finally.

"What happen to that'Without Bella, there is no me." crap you giving a year ago?" I asked, being a smartass, I know but I wanted to know what he was up to. Edward laughed at my question and looked at me.

"Things change, right? Besides, I'm not letting you go to the Volturi alone." Edward said being super overprotective and greatly annoying. I rolled my eyes, then looked at him.

"You know Edward, you can be very annoying at times."

"But."

I gave him a look. " 'But' nothing. You can very annoying at times."

Edward laughed and hugged me tightly. I hugged back of course. He's laughter wasn't what I expected, but excepted. We arrived at the Volturi palace. Demetri opened the door, he was staring at me. Edward got in front me and walked in, pulling me with him.

"DAH!" I said from being pulled so hard by Edward. I wondered what Demetri was thinking about. I knew Edward like a grizzly bear knows its cub, He read Demetri's mind and didn't like was what he was thinking about. If it was sexual, should it have matter? I was single and so was Demetri. He wasn't have bad looking either.

"Alice and Edward Cullen. What do we owe this visit?" Aro said standing up from his chair. Demetri walked into the Volturi hall and stood with the others in the guard.

"Aro, my sister Alice and I are ready to be apart of your guard." Edward said. I hated when he spoke for me but it didn't matter to me…at least not at the moment. Aro stood with a smirk. He walked down to us, I gave him my hand. In a instant he was seeing everything that I saw, my visions, my thoughts. A complete invasion of privacy. Finally he smiled and put my hand down and took Edward's, then put it down, as he did with mine.

"Well Alice, you'll be at my chair at all times and Edward you'll be next to Caius." Aro said. I didn't get why he needed to know what was going through my head but I didn't mind it. I was use to my mind getting probed all the time by Edward. Heidi showed us to our rooms. I didn't like Heidi…something about her irritated me.

**Alice's Breakdown** pt.1

Once I was in my room, I laid down and looked at the ceiling. There was a knock on my door. "Come in!" I yelled. Sulpicia walked in, I got up quickly.

"Sulpicia, Would you like to sit?" I asked politely. Sulpicia sat down and smiled at me.

"Sit with me, my dear Alice." Sulpicia told me. I sat down.

"Aro told me what he saw, your thoughts? Do you want to talk about it?" She asked.

_Oh crap! Alice think of something quick._

But I couldn't. She caught me completely off guard! Finally I spoke!

"Uh, well there's nothing really to talk about, Jasper cheated on me with Bella. I couldn't be around them anymore. So I left. I wanted to kill them, but making them suffer and worry about meis just as good." I responded.

"Alice, forgiveness is a virtue. Its something that everyone needs." Sulpicia said. My gaze dropped to the floor and I stood up.

"I can't forgive them. Every since that man-steeling bad luck having lying clumsy whore walked into our lives we've nearly been exposed, my brother almost killed himself because of her stupid smelly pet over grown dog and we've almost been killed by the Volturi because of her!" I was pouring my heart out, the anger came rushing out. "I wish Edward didn't turn her. I wish I could have just sucked her dry and toss her to that mutt's feet! I hate Isabella Swan and Jasper Whitlock-Hale. Nothing will every make me forgive them. Ever!"

Sulpicia's mouth hung open. Edward, Demetri and Felix were standing at the door, their mouths open too. I had so much anger in my heart, I punch a giant hole in the wall. I ran off, the adrenaline was running through my body again. I was in a tree filled area, my head was spinning so fast. I could hear my thoughts running over top of each other.

_Why did this happen to me?, How could they betray me?, Did I do something to deserve this?, I loved him so much. , If I didn't make him happy anymore, why didn't he just leave me?, He broke my heart. I was so happy with me._

The voices got louder in my head.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!!"

I was going crazy, I kicked a tree, crying my eyes out. I kicked another, what was going on with me? I was losing my mind. I was more hurt than I thought. I let out a loud scream, I'm sure everyone in the world heard it. I fell to the ground, crying. In the same position as before. My knees to my chest, my arms wrapped around them. I was shaking again. It started raining but I stayed were I was, broken in more ways than one. I felt like they reached inside of me, ripped my heart out from my chest. I felt more dead than ever before. The man that I gave my all for, the man that made me feel alive and strong is now the man that is making me feel dead and weak.


	4. Alice's Breakdown pt2

Alice's Breakdown pt.2

_I felt more dead than ever before. The man that I gave my all for, the man that made me feel alive and strong is now the man that is making me feel dead and weak._

**Alice's dream**

I must have passed out, I was in my room under blankets. I had no memory of what happen or how I got here. I could barely here myself think. Some many people were in my room surrounding me. I was in a hospital bed. Why was I in a hospital bed? I had only passed out. I'm pretty sure I was ok.

"Who are you people? How did I get here?" I was loud enough so they could hear me, but no response.

"Hey! WHY THE FUCK AM I HERE?! STOP IGNORING ME YOU BASTARDS!" I yelled, but they continued to ignore me. I was getting pissed. I went to hit one of them. I couldn't! I was strapped down, tightly. I had something over my eyes, I couldn't see. I screamed and moved around, trying to break-free.

"She very young, her parents says she's crazy. They say she's having visions." I heard someone say.

"Shock therapy will fix that."

I let out a scream, trying get my freedom.

"Doctor! She's losing it." I heard someone say.

" We need to sedate her, give me that syringe now!."

"NO! YOU SON OF BITCH! I'M NOT CRAZY! LET ME GO! LET ME OUT OF THIS! NOW!" I was screaming and yelling my head off, but no one was paying attention to me.

"Take the plastic off her eyes" Another person said, they did. I was in a insane asylum!

"I'm not crazy! I'm not crazy!…"

**End of dream**

I was tossing and turning lightly, muttering in my sleep.

"I'm not crazy, I'm not crazy!" I popped up, in my own bed. I touched myself all over to make sure I wasn't asleep. I laid back down, wondering how I got back to my room. I was looking up at the ceiling. Demetri knocked, and walked in. I sat up and smiled, welcoming my visitor.

"How are you doing, Alice?" He asked me, examining my face. I smiled. It was welcomed from Demetri. "Edward and I found you laying under two broken trees."

So that's how I got back here, I smiled lightly. "You were shivering badly. Are you ok?"

"Oh yeah. I'm fine. I guess Sulpicia helped me let out some anger I was keeping inside." I responded.

"You better rest more." Demetri said to me. He got up to leave and my reflexes got the best of me. I grabbed his hand.

"No!" I said loudly. "Stay. Please." Demetri looked at me, his crimson eyes my black eyes.

"Your thirsty. You need my blood." He pulled away from me gently and left me to get blood. Edward walked in, after Demetri left. I looked at him, his eyes were already crimson. He sat down on the bed and looked me.

"You had dream." Edward stated. I raised my eyebrow.

_Are you seriously reading my mind right now?_

"Yes, I am. I know you want Demetri too."

_Edward._

"Yes, my dear sweet sister."

_Do me a favor?_

"Get out?"

_YES!_

Edward laughed while walking out of my room. Demetri came back with two glasses of human blood. He handed me, my glass, sat down on my bed with his.

"Ladies first." He said, waiting for me to drink first. So I did, Demetri drank after me. Human blood was going down my burning throat. I felt like a newborn vampire, tasting my drop of human blood. I didn't get the satisfaction of sinking my teeth into a human's neck but this was better. There was no screaming and squirming around. My head was tilting back with the glass in my hand. I was drinking faster, standing on my knees. I felt Demetri's hand snaking around my waist to keep me balanced. I didn't mind it. I felt like a new vampire, stronger. My eyes changed color, from golden to black. From black to crimson. It felt amazing. I felt awake and alive.

Drinking an animal weakened me though it soothed the burning sensation in my throat for a very long time. But human blood did something to me, it took away the burning and crave for blood constantly. I finally finished my glass of blood. My body was leaning on Demetri's side, we looked at each other. Something different about him appeared to me. He looked different somehow. Not drug intake different, but more attractive. More desirable. I sat down, looking at him, he leaned forward and kissed me, passionately but roughly. I kissed back, on instinct. His hand was moving up and down my body. It felt good but I didn't want it.

"Demetri no." I said quietly, but loud enough for him to hear me. He just ignored me, he kissing my neck and taking off my shirt. I was getting angry, a loud growl came from my throat. " I SAID 'NO'!" I yelled at him and kicked him off of me. I watched him fly into the wall, I got up and ran to him. My hand met his throat tightly, I was breathing hard. Aro walked in and touched, he saw everything and looked at Demetri.

"I should let her kill you, but I wont. Alice dear, put him down. We'll talk of his punishment tonight." Aro smiled at me. I nodded and dropped him.

"Good. Now get ready, we have some vampires coming tonight and you must meet them." I nodded once more and went to my closet. Clothes, shoes, blazers, purses, everything you could think of fashion-wise was in this big walk-in closet. Everything.

It was like having my own clothing store in my room. When I walked out of the closet, Aro and Demetri were good and Edward was sitting on the bed…he was just staring at me.

"Edward what's wrong?" I asked him.

"Did he hurt you?" Edward asked. I sat next to him and shook my head.

"No, he didn't. Aro will decide his punishment tonight." I responded.

Edward nodded and wrapped his arms around me, I laid there for a second, then got up.

"Did you get me all of this?" I asked him. Edward smiled.

"How did you know?" He asked me. I laughed.

"I've been pretending to your sister for a very longtime now Edward. I'm positive you know what I love, like and hate." I responded, with a smile. "Plus you read my mind constantly so I'm certain you know what I love, like and ha-" Edward interrupted me with a passionate, loving kiss. I kissed back with the same passion and love on my lips. Both of our crimson-colored eyes were closed. His arms were around waist, my arms around his neck. He pulled away, smiled and left.

"I'll see you tonight." He said to me with a smile still on his lips. I nodded.

"Oh Edward…you have lipstick on you." I said with a laugh. I watched his he wiped his lips and closed the door behind him. My heart was racing. My thoughts, running over top of each other. But this time…it was a good thing.

I dressed myself, and headed to the Volturi hall. I stood by Aro's chair. Edward stood next to Caius's chair, we were holding hands, but no one could see it. Both of us were smiling. Felix and Afton walked in with many prisoners. Two of which, were very unexpected…

As I looked upon them, my eyes widen and I looked at Edward, he looked at me then back at them angry. Jasper and Bella were awaiting to have their heads ripped off…they're eyes crimson blood all over their faces….

_I don't believe this. They're up to something, I know they are._

I looked up at Edward through side of my eyes. He nodded his head. Finally Aro stood up and looked at them.

"Alice dear." He called to me.

I gulped and answered.

"Yes Master?" I answered. Edward nudged me. I could shrug small so Aro would turn around. I walked to his side and looked at him.

"Demetri will be punished soon enough, but you know these two" He pointed to Jasper and Bella. "Do you not?"

"I do Aro. Jasper is my ex husband and Bella is the Edward's ex."

Aro nodded. "You were hurt the most. What should we do with them?" Aro asked me.

_Me? Your allowing me to make the decision? _

**The soundtrack for this is coming up. Stay turned to see what happens.**


	5. Decisions

Decisions

_Me? Your allowing me to make the decision? _

My thoughts were racing. This was the ultimate revenge, a bittersweet kind of situation. I didn't know what to decide. I couldn't and wouldn't forgive them, I wanted to kill them! But my conscious would catch up to me. My head was spinning. I looked at Aro, then at Edward. Then I had an idea. It was perfect.

"Let them into the guard. We could use an someone with there abilities."

"What about Bella? Edward can't read her mind, neither can I."

"That does poses a as a problem, doesn't it? She'll have her own separate room but I'll keep an eye on her. Constantly." I said. This was perfect. I can make her life hell. I walked behind them, then looked at Edward. "Edward can keep an eye on Jasper as well."

"Very well. Alice what about Demetri?" Aro asked, I looked down at Jasper and Bella, both of them sighed in relief. I smirked and looked at her Demetri.

"Spare him…we need a tracker of his ability. Felix will keep him away from me. The only time he's allowed near me is to tell me when we have a meeting…such as this..

Aro smiled and nodded. "These two you may not no, so we'll kill them… Demetri, Felix. Help me."

I took a deep breath and got Aro's cloak. He held out his arms as I wrapped it around him and tied the strings. I stepped away and stood at my post.

"Edward, get the fire started." Aro said. Edward nodded and started a fire. "Then you, Alice and Jane ripe this one apart. I stepped down with a smile on my face. If I couldn't kill Bella this was the next best thing.

It was perfect, Jasper and Bella watch as Jane, Edward and I pulled apart this vampire. Both vampires were in the pit of fire. Aro smiled.

"Go have fun, everyone."

Finally! Edward and I went to the kitchen. Our blood already ready. I saw Sulpicia and Chelsea sitting. They called me over. I grabbed my glass and went over to them and sat next to Chelsea.

"You spared their lives. Why?" Chelsea asked me.

"I'm not sure. Killing them would have been nice but torturing them will be even better." I answered. Jasper will be first…I'll save Bella for last. Its more personal with her, she was my best friend and she's decided to betray me the she did. Joining the Volturi was the best decision for me. I'm going to make them pay severely.

Edward walked over and sat next to me, his arm around my waist. I smiled, he was so loving. I actually started looking at him in a new light. More of a lover-type light. I don't know why all of a sudden I seen him in this form but I was loving it. I was be careful, just like he was. We only had one kiss, neither one of us wanted to rush into something so serious so quickly and early. I felt Jasper's eyes on us. Jealousy written all over his expression. He and Bella walked over. Chelsea, Sulpicia, Edward and I continued to talk. Then Chelsea looked at them.

"You two are very lucky." She said. Edward and I laughed.

"Not so much, Chels. Alice has something up her sleeve and I'm going to allow it." Edward responded still laughing.

"Karma is a bitch, but once you get to know her, she can be your best friend." I laughed. Jasper kept quiet, though I know what he was thinking.

_**In Jasper's head:**__ "What is she up to? Whats going on with her and Edward? Why did I hurt the one person who truly understood me?_"

Edward started laughing, and whispers in my ear. I raised my eyebrow, looking at Jasper.

"Aren't your two a couple now?" Sulpicia asked Bella.

"Yes we are." Bella answered. Sulpicia looked at Chelsea, then at me.

"I was always told you and Alice were best of friends…What happen?"

"Allow me to answer…" I said clearing my throat. "Jasper here was having wet dreams about her…forget I existed…She fell, he tripped. Badda bing Badda boom, that's how we wind up here in now. But I'm not bitter…if anything, I'm glad it happened…this happened for a reason. I'm not entirely sure what the reason is yet, but it's a reason."

Everyone, except Bella and Jasper laughed.

"Oh c'mon you two… your in love right?" I teased. I could see Jasper was getting upset and I was enjoying it. I was enjoying every bit of their misery, my freedom.

"Alice can I speak to you in private…please." Jasper asked me.

Bella looked at Jasper.

"Why in private?" Bella asked.

"Hmmm not right now." I said finishing my glass of blood and taking Edward's hands. "Edward is helping me decorate my room"

"I am?" Edward asked in a confused tone.

"Yes. Lets go." I pulled him out of the kitchen and upstairs.

"What exactly are we decorating?" He asked.

"Nothing, I just didn't want to talk to Jasper." I answered.

I ran upstairs with Edward when I heard footsteps, Jasper's footsteps. He must have heard us, there was no dout in my mind that he didn't. I ran into my room with Edward and locked the door. Jasper started banging on the door.

"ALICE! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR! WE NEED TO TALK! OPEN IT NOW OR I'LL BREAK IT DOWN!"

Edward thought of something.

"Strip" He said. I raised my eyebrow in confusion.

"Make it look like we're doing something that were not." Edward answered taking everything off but his boxers. He had a nice body too. I stripped. Edward looked at my naked body.

"WOW!" Edward said. I laughed and got under the covers.

"You can take me for a spin later." I teased,pulling the covers over my breast.

Edward smirked and opened the door, looking at Jasper.

"What can I do you for?" Edward asked.

"Edward baby, comeback to bed. I want you to finish with me before you go out with the boys. Please Edward?" I begged, seductively.

"Jasper we got to make this quickly, I have to finish what I started." Edward said urgently

"Started?" Jasper yelled.

"Yes. We'll talk later I have to finish." Edward said closing the door and coming back to me. Jasper left, thinking we were having sex, but in reality once the door closed and Jasper was gone, we got dressed and made out for a while,then we laid in bed all night and talked all night and all day. Edward opened the door and sat down beside me. I told him I loved him, he said it kissed once more, then he got up, I grabbed his hand, pulled him back down and kissed him once again with more dept, love and passion in this one.

"When your ready." He said to me.

"Are you?" I asked. He nodded.

"I'm not going to pressure you though. It would be right." Edward said to me. I smiled and nodded. He smiled and kissed my forehead and left. I watched him leave and smiled to myself. His words still in my head, I still hear his voice. So loving, tender and very old fashion. I liked though. Edward is my new beginning and the feeling I had assured me that it wouldn't end with a broken heart. But then again life has a way of spitting in my face and laughing. Would my perfect beginning end so soon and abruptly, now that Bella and Jasper are back in the picture or will we continue strong facing whatever is in our path together?


	6. Edward's Lucky Night

Edward's Lucky Night

_Would my perfect beginning end so soon and abruptly, now that Bella and Jasper are back in the picture or will we continue strong facing whatever is in our path together?_

As I laid in bed, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." I yelled. Bella walked in and rolled my eyes. "What do you want?"

"I just want to thank you for sparing my life yesterday." Bella said.

"Bella, I didn't spare your life to be the nice, preppy pixie you know. I sparred your life so I could make it hell." I gave my smartass remark, got up and walked into my closet. "No can you do me favor and get the fuck out." I said looking at her. I was being a bitch and that wasn't like me, but I didn't give a flying fuck. I liked this new me. She was here to stay. It didn't accure to me before but Bella annoyed me more than ever. She annoyed the fuck out of me! I walked out of my closet and closed my bedroom door. I walked back to my closet and picked out my clothes for tonight. We were going to a club and I was going to show Edward the time of his life. We were going to have the best night ever. Better than he had ever spent with Bella. I smirked at my thought to myself. I picked out something see-through, sexy. I'm ready to fully give myself to Edward and we both were going to enjoy it.

It just stroke 8pm and I was ready for hours of dancing. Me and the girls Chelsea, Renata and Heidi(even though I don't like her very much) were going to make things very hot for the guys. Chelsea and Renata walked into my room dressed and ready to go. I seen their faces and knew instantly want was wrong.

"Jasper and Bella want to go to. Heidi said it would be a very welcoming thing to invite along with us." Chelsea said. I raised my eyebrow. "Don't give me that look Alice, I thought the same thing." Chelsea insisted, I laughed and nodded.

"Are you ready yet?" Renata pushed.

"I'll be ready in a minute. Beauty just doesn't happen in five minutes ya know." I answered, standing in the mirror, I fixed my hair. I made sure everything was perfect. Not a hair could be out of place. I had to make Jasper jealous and Edward faint, and the mini skirt and tank top I had on, would do the trick. I put on my Nike air force once sneakers, grabbed a light jacket and headed downstairs with Chelsea and Renata. Edward, Felix, Afton, Jasper and Corin were waiting downstairs. Edward snaked his hand around my waist and winked at Jasper.

"Yes Jasper. Yes I am." Edward said, smirking as we walked out of the door together.

A silver sports convertible was sitting outside. Edward opened the door for me and helped in. He closed the door on my side and got in on the other side. I wondered what Jasper said, but then again I could take a wild guess.

"You know, I was very surprised when you didn't have them killed." Edward said to me, laying his hand on my thigh.

"Well, Edward our revenge will be most sweetest with them alive." I said smirking. "And don't think I'm with you just to make Jasper pissed, cause I'm not." I added on.

Edward looked at me and smiled. "I know your not."

I smiled back, leaning over and kissing his cheek. "Good." Like I said before, tonight was Edward's lucky night and trust me, he wont turn me away, like he did with Bella. He'll be fully stimulated on the dance floor, but that's only the beginning. I'll give him the hottest striptease ever. Afterwards, we'll have the best night, better than any other night he's ever had.

Once we were the club. Edward got out, closed his door and opened mine. I stepped out, fixed my skirt and took Edward's hand. We walked inside with the others, the music planning was already going through my body. I pulled Chelsea and Renata to the dance floor and we started dancing together. I was in the middle of them. We were grinding back on each other, just having fun dancing. Edward, Afton and Corin were staring at us as they got a table and sat down with Heidi, Jasper and Bella. I stepped from the middle of Chelsea and Renata and pulled Heidi to the dance floor.

"Alice I cant dance." Heidi said.

"Then I'll teach you." I responded with a smile and walked to the dance floor with her.

Pretty soon Heidi was dancing like me. With rhythm. The boys and Bella watched us, while ordering a round of drinks.

"Dance with Chels and Ren, Heidi." I said stepping away from her walking to Edward.

*****Warning: Lemons throughout the rest of the chapter. Reader discretion is advised*****

"Dance with me Eddie." I commanded.

Edward nodded, took my hand walked to dance floor with me. We were facing each other for a while, I twirled around to the back and grinded back on him. Edward's placed his hands on my hips, moving them to his liking, I allowed it. I bend over a little bit, dropped down and came back up slowly. My arm wrapped around Edward's neck as I continued grinding back on him harder. I felt his dick slowly get hard, so I continued moving my hips with Edward's. It felt like sex except our clothes were still on. I noticed that everyone in the club had their eyes on us. The attention was perfect. I continued making it as hot as I could. Edward laid his chin on my shoulder and groaned quietly in my ear.

"Harder." Edward whispered in my ear, pressing my hips closer to him. I grinded harder on him, I felt him get harder, than before. I spun around and hitched my leg to his waist he grabbed my thigh and held it tightly, still grinding on my him. The song ended and I kissed Edward softly.

"Fuck me." I whispered in his ear. Edward nodded his head and we left, waving to everyone. We got in the car and drove off. I got up and started kissing him, roughly. One of his hands was on my ass, holding me close to his body and the other was on the steering wheel, weaving in and out of traffic to get us back home as quickly possible.

Edward moved to my neck, sucking and licking on it. I moaned softly, tilting my head back, allowing him more access to my neck. I softly said his name. I wanted him so bad. I was craving for him. It was getting super hot in the car. We were touching and grabbing on each other roughly. He went under my skirt and my panties down, he started rubbing on my pussy as he kissed and sucked on my neck. I moaned loudly.

"Edward!" I yelled. I was getting wetter as he slipped his finger into me. He moved his finger in and out of my pussy. I was so wet, it felt so good. As my luck would have it, the cops pulled us over for speeding or something like. When we pulled over, Edward talked to the officer and explain what was going on.

"You see officer, my wife Alice isn't feeling well so I need to get her home as quickly as possible. I think she might be pregnant but she doesn't think so. My dear wife and have been trying to have a child for a very longtime and just recently we found out that she's unable to bare children. She's give up all hope." Edward said to the officer.

I was curled up in my seat, listening to Edward's outrageous lie. I looked over to him and raised my eyebrow.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that sir. You do be careful getting home." The officer said, walking off. I looked at the officer and then into space.

"They give anyone badges here don't they?" I asked as we pulled off. Edward laughed.

"That or I'm a good liar." Edward responded, pulling into the Volturi hall. We got off the car and walked inside, going into his bedroom. I pulled him inside, closed the door and pushed him against the door. We started undressing each other, kissing. I slipped my hand down his stomach and stroked his dick. Edward moaned loudly. I slowly dropped down to my knees and licked the tip of his dick. Edward moaned more as I started sucking on the head, I took all of him in my mouth and sucked faster. Edward gripped the door knob tightly and watched me as I moved my hand with my mouth. He was biting his lip and breathing heavily. He put his other hand on my head and pulled my hair hard, he ran his fingers though my hair, moaning my name.

"Ah! Alice, keeping going, baby. Don't fucking stop." Edward commanded. So I didn't I kept going faster and faster. He moaned my name louder and pulled me up. He kissed me and laid me on his bed, on my back. My legs opened wider as he slipped his finger back into my pussy. I let out a loud moan, He pushed his finger in deeper and faster, twisting his finger. I arched my back toward the ceiling, begging for more and for him not to stop.

"Oh Edward! More baby! Oh God! Edward don't stop daddy!" I yelled. He keep going, faster and harder, deeper. I started to cum. I screamed. He pulled his fingers out of me and licked his fingers, I was breathing so hard. But we're weren't finished yet. I pulled him down to me and kissed him, wrapping my legs around his waist tightly. He slipped his dick inside of me. I moaned as he slowly moved within me. He picked up the pace a little bit.

"Edward, harder!" I screamed. He pounded into me, groaning with me. Our fingers intertwined with each other and rammed harder. I was screaming his name as loud as I could. "FUCK ME EDWARD! HARDER DADDY! I'M YOURS BABY. GIVE IT TO ME HARDER." I screamed. Edward pounded harder. He pulled out of me. I got on all fours, He guided himself in and pulled out, twice more. He stayed inside and thrusted his hips, they met my ass harder, making me moan softly. Then he picked up the pace again, pounding into me roughly and hard. It felt so good. I gasped and moaned his name. He pulled my hair back ramming harder. I screamed and enjoyed the amazing feeling he was giving me.

"You like that baby?" Edward asked pounding harder into me, he let my hair go, so my put my head down.

Breathing heavily, I screamed his name once more. "Oh fuck yes! Your so amazing."

I started to cum on him, Edward thrusted his hips a few times and he finally came. He let out a loud groan of satisfaction. I collapsed on the bed and feel on top of me. Both of breathing heavily.

I hadn't sex like that since before that stupid bitch Bella walked into the picture and took everything I ever loved away from me. But then again, things happen for a reason and I've discovered that this happened because we both needed a fresh start from bitter endings.

As we laid in bed together, Edward's arms tightly around my waist, laying under the covers, shielding our bodies from the world. Both of us did something we hadn't don't in a while…sleep…which leads to dreams…


	7. Dreams

Dreams

_As we laid in bed together, Edward's arms tightly around my waist, laying under the covers, shielding our bodies from the world. Both of us did something we hadn't don't in a while…sleep…which leads to dreams…_

**Sadistic Dream**

"Her name? Mary Alice Brandon. Age? 18." A doctor said.

"Someone so young, having visions?" Someone else said.

"What should we do doctor?"

"Shock therapy twice a day, maybe that will snap her out of it."

I was given all white scrubs to put on. They were my size, but the pants were a little bit baggy. I didn't like them, you weren't suppose to wear white after labor day and it was the middle of winter, in Biloxi, Mississippi. As my parents checked my into this hell hole and left me, I looked around. People were rocking back and forth, hitting themselves in the head, even playing with little kiddy toys. One of the doctors was explaining to me what was going on but I wasn't listening. I was studying the place that I now had to call home because my parents didn't believe with I told them about the visions that I have. I looked at the doctor that didn't notice I wasn't paying no attention to him and spoke.

"Your going to died soon." I said. The doctor just laughed.

"Oh really? How?" He taunted.

"I'm going to kill you, by plunging a needle through your heart. But you wont be my first victim. An orderly will be my first. You? I'll save you for last." I responded. "Like so."

I grabbed an orderly and snapped her neck, more orderlies came. I killed them all. I looked at the doctor with a smirk on my face. "Try to sleep well tonight. Like I said, I'm saving you for last." I showed my fangs and the doctor ran off.

**End of Dream**

**Peaceful Dream**

I was human, laying a meadow, surrounded by tulips and sunflowers, daffodils and forget-me-nots . So many flowers, they smelled beautiful. I did cartwheels in the meadow. A barricade of tall trees surrounded the meadow of flowers. Some were thick and some were skinny, I even saw a few short ones. I peaceful plane for a such a peaceful person. I walked through the forest of trees, touching them softly and gently. I seen carvings on the trees they were devilish carvings. I wondered to myself, but spoke out loud. "Who could do such a thing to such loving and gently trees. They you beautiful and tall who would harm something that gives us fresh air and in return they just ask to be left alone. Not chopped down or carved upon." I sounded like Snow White, but more hippish. Then I came face to face with the person that was terrorizing these poor defenseless trees. She had hair like mine, spikey and cropped. She was pale and crimson-eyed. Everything around her was dark and gloomy. She gave me this evil smirk as we circled each other. We were twins, except I was cheerful and happy and I loved my life. She miserable, gloomy and hated hers. As we looked at each other I realized that she wasn't a twin and wasn't a reflection…this dark, evil person was me. I was staring at myself and myself was staring back.

**End of Dream**

**Hardcore Dream**

"Alice, I have a mission for you. I need you to find the missing pharaoh's diamond. Its very fragile and indeed important. So do be careful retrieving it. It needs to be placed back in the King Ransom's tomb before sundown two days from now, or it'll send the world out of balance and King Ransom himself will awake from his slumber and unleash unspeakable horror on the world. I'm trusting this mission to the best we at the agency have to offer." Carlisle said to me. I was in my secret layer underneath a volcano when Carlisle contacted me with a new mission to go on.

"Alright Carlisle. Why me? Why not Isabella?" I asked. I knew the answer but I just liked hearing him say it.

"Because Isabella will do the opposite of what needs to be done and she's not as good as you." Carlisle smiled at me.

"Ah…you do know how to make my day, Carlisle." I said with smirk and signed off. I got up and walked to the bathroom. Just then Bailey my butler walked in with fresh, clean towels and but them in the bathroom.

"New mission today Ms. Brandon?" Bailey asked me. I smiled stepping into the shower. Bailey was the only one allowed to see me naked. I sometimes think what he thinks about when he sees me naked.

"Yes, Bailey. While I'm gone, do tell Jasper that I have not forgiven him for what he's done. How dare he mess around on me, the top agent at the Volturi's agency with Isabella, and except me to take him back, let alone talk to him. I mean does he know who I am? I'm the best thing that ever happen to that son of bitch and he sleeps around on me? Once I retrieve the pharaoh's diamond then maybe I'll speak to him or maybe I'll take on more dangerous missions with…Edward or Emmett. What do you think Bailey?" I asked stepping out of the shower and held my arms up in the air as Bailey wrapped the warm towel away from me.

"I think if you milk this any longer, Master Hale will grow tired of waiting, Ms. Brandon." Bailey responded. The phone rang. "Shall I get that, Ms. Brandon."

I nodded my head. "Thank you for the advice, Bailey. Helped me a lot." I said walking into my closet.

"My pleasure, Madame." Bailey said answering the phone. "Ah Master Cullen is on the phone, Ms. Brandon."

"Thank you Bailey, just put him on the speaker-screen. That will be all, Bailey. Thank you." I said to Bailey. He put Carlisle on the speaker-screen and left. I walked to the screen, fixing my black collar button down shirt over my black tank top.

"Alice your partners will be Edward and Emmett." Carlisle said. Edward and Emmett ran past Carlisle, chasing each other. I raised my eyebrow and looked at Carlisle. "Please take them with you." Carlisle pleaded. I nodded and smiled.

"I'll take them, but you owe me big time." I said.

Emmett and Edward stood on both sides of Carlisle and smirked at me.

"Hey Alice…" Emmett said to me.

"Hey Em." I responded.

"Can't wait for our mission together." Edward said. They high fived each other.

"Me neither. Carlisle talk to me while I finish getting ready." I said, walking to my closet. "Emmett, Edward. Stop looking at my ass."

"Yes Ma'am." Both of said at the same time.

"Rosalie will be outside waiting for you, to brief you more on the mission ahead." Carlisle said.

I put on my black leather pants with my black boots. I equipped myself with a handgun, sliding it into the back of my pants, after I made sure the safety was on. I put on my black shades and walked back to the screen.

"I'll be there in five." I said to Carlisle as I put on my black jacket.

"Will you marry me?" Emmett asked me. Edward smacked him upside his head. I rolled my eyes, hung up and went to my sports convertible. Bailey had the car door open and waiting with my car keys. I took them and hopped in. Bailey closed my door and the platform under my car rose, the lava from the volcano spread up over heat proof glass. I put the car in drive and sped down the volcano swerving down the side of the volcano.

Once I was the agency, I got out and gave the keys to the valet and to Rosalie, putting my shades on top of my head, she handed me a picture of the diamond and the tomb. We walked and talked to my office.

"This is what your looking for. The person who stole it is unknown we Chelsea working on finding out who stole it." Rosalie said, we walked into my office. I sat down behind my desk, drinking my coffee. Rosalie sat down on the other side…talking about her stupid crush on Emmett. I don't think she noticed that I wasn't listening to her as I checked my e-mail. Chelsea had sent me an e-mail of the video surveillance tape we had of King Ransom's tomb. I observed the tape closely. The person turned her head slightly to the camera. My eyes widen, but before I accused her I wanted to make sure. I leaned back in my chair, looking my drawer. I had a picture of the person on my screen, in the same position. I sent a copy of the picture to Chelsea and the video.

" _Run these two together. Tell me if you get a match." _

I sent the email and went to my closet. Rosalie was still talking about Emmett, I grabbed more clips and bullets for my gun, and pulled out a great number of daggers. I closed and locked the closet and looked at Rosalie, I grabbed some tape and put it over her mouth. Edward and Emmett were standing outside of the door waiting for me.

I left with them, the valet brought my car back around. I took the car keys and pulled him to me.

"You took my car for a spin? She rides great doesn't she. I know that why I brought her. You drive my car away from this agency again I'll break your fucking neck beyond repair." I said to him. He was terrified and nodded. Edward, Emmett and I got in my car. I pulled off, speeding so we didn't hit traffic. I put in the coordinates for Egypt, my car drove itself.

An e-mail came in, from Chelsea.

"_It is a __match. Same person in the photo and tape." _

"Perfect" I said to myself. I sent one back.

"Tell Carlisle to call me and tell him we've found the person who's responsible." I sent the e-mail off and looked at Edward.

"Did Isabella come into work today?" I asked.

"No. She called out sick." Edward answered. I nodded.

"Of course she did, she has the missing diamond." I responded. Both of them looked at me with confusion on there faces. I opened up my sent e-mail and showed them pictures. "It is a perfect ten point match. That's Isabella steeling that priceless diamond. Where is she now?" I said, both of them examined the pictures.

"She said something about taking a long vacation in Jackson, Florida." Edward answered.

"She's with Jacob then." I drove to La Push even though I was suppose to. I took off my jacket and shirt, just exposing my black tank top, my gun poking out. But I didn't mind it.

"What kind of gun is that, Alice?" Emmett asked as I got out. I turned around and stretched, showing my stomach. I had a tattoo of an Angel on my side. Edward and Emmett stared at the tattoo.

"Semi-Automatic, with a scope." I answered as I crossed the treaty line. I walked to Jacob's house. Edward and Emmett followed behind me. The pack was in front of Jacob's house.

"Bodyguards?" Emmett asked. I nodded and smirked.

"This should be easy." I said walking over to them.

"You cant go in there without appointment." Sam said. I laughed.

"I love a man who can take charge." I said, Sam's gaze dropped to my chest. I smirked. "Maybe we could hook up later?"

"Well…uh…uh.. Uh huh … later….perfect" Sam said I walked pasted them and kicked in the door.

"Give me the diamond Isabella. Now." I demanded.

"Or what?" Isabella challenged.

I shot Jacob, point blank in the head and pointed the gun at the door. The pack ran in, Edward and Emmett were too frozen to help so I stood back and shot Sam in the heart. The bullet exited Sam and went through the others, except Embry, Quil, Colin and Seth.

"Back up or your next" I commanded. "AH!" I yelled, Bella shot at me. It grazed my arm. She was terrible shooter. I turned around and shot her in the eye. Then her chest, I changed my clip. Before I shot her again. I dropped gun and kicked her in the head, quickly picked up my gun, and shot her in the head. "Bye bitch." I grabbed the diamond and ran outside, the four boys were running behind me shooting. Terrible shots, not one bullet hit me. Edward and Emmett ran with me and jumped in the car.

"Edward drive!" I yelled standing the passenger seat. Their bullets were hitting the hood of my car, which pissed me off. We were driving backwards but I had a visual. Seth, head shot kill shot, Quil chest shot, kill shot, Colin a threw and threw to the head. Embry, I wanted him to die slowly and painfully, I turned on my scope first shot a perfect one stomach shot. I sat down and wrapped something around my arm as we headed Egypt.

When we got there. I grabbed the diamond and looked around, so many pyramids. So many tombs which one was the right one. I looked at my watch, King Ransom was about to wake up. I only had thirty minutes to find one tomb before he woke up. I replayed the tape over in my head, then ran to the tomb. That's when I saw them. Two people that look like each other, that look like…like me. When I ran, they ran. I ran into the tomb, they ran with me as I plunged the diamond into the tomb. They jumped into me…

**End of dream**

I popped up, breathing heavily. I looked at Edward and wonder…._What's he dreaming about?_

**Soundtrack**

1. Awake and Alive- Skillet

2. Hero- Skillet

3. Impossible- Shontelle

4. Run- Snow Patrol

5. Le Disko- Shiny Toy Guns

6. Stripped- Shiny toy Guns

7. Gypsy- Shakira

8. Ignorance- Paramore

9. Brick by boring brick- Paramore

10. Misery Business- Paramore

11. I caught myself- Paramore

12. Russian Roulette- Rihanna

13. Rockstar 101- Rihanna feat. Slash

14. 30 minutes- t. A. T. u

15. Perfect Enemy- t. A. T. u

16. All the things she said- t. A. T. u

17. London Bridge- Fergie

18. Save me from myself- Christina A.

19. Smells likes teens spirit- Nirvana.


	8. Hurt me onceCan't hurt me twice

**Hurt me once…Can't hurt me twice**

_I popped up, breathing heavily. I looked over to Edward and wondered…What's he dreaming about?_

Edward got up before I did, I was so baffled by the dreams I had the previous night. What did they mean? So many different scenario's, so many different personalities. So damn confusing! I sat up, heard Aro talking to Marcus.

"Alice can do it. She'll be able to find out who it is and bring them back here for punishment." Marcus said. "She is the best we have here."

"Very well, we'll ask her. Get everyone in the hall." Aro responded. I showered quickly and dressed myself. Heidi walked in.

"Alice, I saw Edward and Bella…together." Heidi said. I smirked, I was beginning to like Heidi. She was cool. Although I did feel my heart fall into my stomach as I dressed in all black even my heels were black…just like my last dream.

"Thank you Heidi. Lets go to the hall now." I responded and walked to Volturi Hall with Heidi. Head were turning, looking at me and Heidi. We smiled at each other and took our posts. Edward motioned to grab my hand, but I just yanked it away. He shot me a look, I kept my eyes forward as Aro walked into the hall with Marcus and Caius behind him.

"Alice, to the please." Aro said to me. I moved quickly.

"We're sending you out on a mission we know only you can handle." Marcus said. I nodded my head.

"Multiple humans have gone missing in the past two days. We want you to find them and bring them back here." Caius said.

"If they give you a hard time. Kill them." Aro added. I smiled a sadistic smile and nodded my head.

"May I ask one question?" I asked.

"You may." Aro responded.

"May I bring Bella along with me?" I asked. I looked around, everyone's mouth was hanging open. I shot Edward a devilish grin and looked ahead.

"Very Well, Alice." Aro said.

"Thank you Masters." I said and walked off. Bella followed behind me, I purposely hit her with the door, and broke her fucking nose permently. I looked at her and smirked.

"Latest Fashion crazy for people like you." I teased and walked out of the door. I walked into the wood and looked around. Trees were scratched up badly. I just shook my head. "Stupid humans. Harm the thing they're trying to save." I continued walking and looking around.

"Sounds familiar." Bella said. I tackled her, my arm tightly against her neck.

"I didn't save you from anything. If anything, I'm putting you in harm's way. I should have killed you when I had the chance, but better late than never. I've already told you, I'm going to make your life hell first, then like the whining bitch, piece of shit you, I'm going to rip your head off and kick into the river then I'm going set you on fire and watch the you burn to ashes." I growled. I let go of her and walked away. I stopped and looked down.

"Feel bad?" Bella asked, coughing. I back kicked her in her stomach, then bend down. A human blood trail led deep into the woods, I looked around. Several human blood trails led deep into the woods. I followed the trail and hundreds of humans lying around, all drained of blood. I walked back to Volturi Hall, Bella followed behind.

"What did you find?" She asked. I ignored her, she pulled my arm. I yanked it away punched her in her face, knocking her to the ground. I put my foot on her throat, I wanted to crush it. But I didn't.

"Don't press your luck, Bella. Your this close to death." I said in a soulless tone. I pulled my foot away and walked off. I entered the hall and looked at Edward. "Where is Aro?" I asked not looking at him.

"Alice please talk to me." Edward said. I looked at him through the corner of my eye and walked off from him.

_Hurt me once shame on you, Hurt me twice? I don't think so. You, Bella and Jasper can be a happy fucking family… without me. From now on, I'm alone. _

Edward sunk to the floor as I walked away.

"Aro." I called. Aro, Marcus and Caius entered the room. I smiled. "I found, human blood trails and hundreds of human's, all drained of blood." I told them.

"How long were the bodies there?" Marcus asked.

"I'd say for about a week. Which means who ever is doing this will be back tonight." I answered.

"Very well, Alice. You know what you have to do." Aro say. "Take back-up if you need it."

I nodded my head and exited the room, walked into mine. Bella, Edward and Jasper were sitting in there on bed.

"We're coming with you, tonight." Edward stated.

"And seal Bella's fate?" I laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Jasper asked.

"I told her not to press her luck, she's close to death. The same goes for you two. Stay the fuck out of my way, continue fucking Bella's brains out and leave me the fuck alone." I said in a calm, yet soulless voice as I did before. I open my bedroom door. "Now you three heartbreaking, backstabbing bastards and bitches get the fuck out of my room and don't come back. If you do, I'll rip your heads off and play basketball with them!"

I watched as they walked out, Edward turned around to say something but I slammed the door in his face. I began getting ready for tonight, I dressed in all black, once again just like my dream. Felix knocked at my door.

"Come in, Felix." I called. He entered and sat on my bed. "What do you want?" I asked, in a soulless voice again.

"Alice, I've come to ask to you about something… something that isn't any of my business. Edward, Bella and Jasper asked me to ask you what was your problem and why are you acting the that you are."

I laughed. Those fuckers sent Felix to do their dirty work.

"Personally I think they deserve everything that your giving them. Breaking your heart, stabbing you in the back." Felix said to me. "I'm proud of you, Alice. Keep up the good work." He smiled and tapped my shoulder with his hand, and left.

It was almost time for me to go. When I had a vision. There will be a fight tonight. I'm going to down in the fight. Vampires will be fighting other vampires, I'll finally get to fight Bella. I walked out of my room and stared at Bella. She was the one behind the disappearance's. Those bodies in the woods, they weren't dead body drained of blood. They were humans becoming vampires. I looked at Bella.

"You dead." I whispered, walking to Aro. "Aro!" I called. Everyone rushed out.

"What's wrong?" Aro asked.

"The bodies in the woods. They were turning. I had a vision, Bella is behind all of this. Let her lead the newborns. Me and my vampires will be waiting." I said.

"Who will be with you?" Marcus asked.

"The guard of course." I answered, with a smirk.

The guard and I left. We ran splitting up in separate directions hiding in trees. I heard someone leaving the hall, Bella no doubt. I leaped from tree to tree, following her. I was sure to be quiet, not a hard task for me. Since I was small. Her newborns rose from the ground like they were zombies. I watched them, when my tree moved twice. I looked back and up with my eyebrows raised, Edward and Jasper were behind me and over top of me. I rolled my eyes and gave my signal. Me and the guard dropped down out of the trees we were in.

"Bella is mine. Kill the others." I commanded. Bella ran but she was slow. I hadn't even had any human blood and I was faster. I ran after her. I ran up a tree and started flying. "I told you Bella. You were close to death, I meant it." I flipped off of a tree and planted my feet into her back, taking her down to the ground. I dragged her back to the fight.

"Felix take her back to the hall and lock her up. Hurry back." I commanded. Felix took Bella and ran back to the hall. I was instantly surrounded back at least one hundred and fifty vampires. I took them all on. I blocking, kicking, punching everyone newborn that came my way. But just like my vision I started to go down.

One vampire kicked my in my ribs, another in my back. Another vampire in my face. Most of them ran around in a circle, biting me in my neck, shoulders and arms and legs. I kept fighting. I as much as I could. My bones were breaking, and getting weak. I couldn't stop fight though. I wouldn't stop.

"ALICE!" Jasper yelled, he was setting other vampires to fire. I didn't know what Edward was doing, I didn't care at that point. I was dying. Slowly dying.

"Jasper." I said, as loud as I could before I was on the ground. Jasper killed all of the newborn vampires. Edward set them to fire. Jasper ran over to me. I felt his hand on my cheek. He picked me up and carried me back to Hall. The other followed. I felt a tear come from Jasper's eye, it landed on my cheek. It started to rain, really hard. We were getting soaked. Another tear from Jasper feel on my cheek. I knew Jasper's tears, he's were warm…when he was around me. He kept looking down at me, he was saying something but I could barely hear him.

"Alice, hold on love. Hold on to my voice." Jasper said. We got to the Hall and we entered my room. Jasper laid me down on the bed and stayed next to me. I heard Aro call for Bella.

He grabbed her arm and pointed at me. "Look at her! IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED? ITS WHAT YOU GOT? ALICE IS DYING NOW AND ITS BECAUSE OF YOU. IF WE CAN NOT SAVE HER, I'LL KILL YOU PERSONALLY!" Aro yelled at him. Aro never yelled at anyone, not even if he was pissed off. He always solved his problems with murder.

I started to shut my eyes, Jasper started crying.

"No Alice, please, dont, dont die on me. Please. I dont love Bella. I'm sorry I made you feel like you weren't good enough. Your better than she is. Alice, please. We'll start a family of our own. We'll adopt a baby girl and a baby boy and we'll have a family. We'll be together forever. No more cheating, no more Bella. You are all I want." Jasper cried, but my eyes were already closed...


	9. Explantion

Explanation

_"No Alice, please, don't, don't die on me. Please. I don't love Bella. I'm sorry I made you feel like you weren't good enough. Your better than she is. Alice, please. We'll start a family of our own. We'll adopt a baby girl and a baby boy and we'll have a family. We'll be together forever. No more cheating, no more Bella. You are all I want." Jasper cried, but my eyes were already closed..._

**Yet another dream**

_When I woke up it was dark. I was in a tight closed space. I could barely move around. I was in a coffin! "Let me out! I'm alive!" I yelled as if someone could hear me. I banged on the lid. Still no one opened the damn coffin. "When I get out of here, everyone is dead!" I yelled. With all of my strength, I broke the coffin and rose from my dirt grave. I looked around, it was dark…the only light I had was the moonlight, which was big and full tonight…beautiful. When I'm upset or sad, I look at the moon, not like a stupid overgrown dog but I just look at it. Tonight it was especially beautiful. It was so bright. I wanted to reach up and touch it. I laughed to myself and started walking. I felt like I was walking in circles. But I wasn't, it was so many trees around me, I got back to the Volturi hall. Finally, I can explain to them that I was dead I was just asleep…weird for a vampire I know. On second thought how was I going to explain that? A vampire who doesn't sleep just woke up from a dirt nap? I would get more strange looks than usual. I walked the closed door of the hall. What the fuck! That was some kind of witchcraft or something, maybe Edward playing a trick on me, Or maybe I was actually dead… I laughed. NAH! I couldn't be dead…well ghost dead anyway. I walked into the hall. A wedding? For who? When the groom and bride turned to the side to kiss. I saw Jasper and Bella. I screamed, "NO! JASPER I'M ALIVE!" I tried to grab his shoulders but my hands just went through his body. I looked at Jasper, his face was drained, not when we got married. He was paler than usual. He wasn't happy, I looked at Bella. She was smiling brightly, I looked around, no one was happy except Bella. The stupid bitch was glowing, it sickened me. She was marrying my husband. _

_I looked at Jasper and yelled, "I love you! WHY? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME? PLEASE! TELL ME!" I crumbled to the ground, I watched them kiss, Jasper's lips were limp, no urgency. The kiss was over in less than five seconds. When Jasper and I had our wedding, Jasper couldn't take his lips away from mine, it was tender and loving, he put his hand on my lower back and me pulled me closer. When the kiss was finally over, Jasper was wearing my lipstick and I was ready to attack him. I laughed the memory, loudly. _

_I went outside, the doors closed. Someone appeared in front of me. _

"_Forgive him if you love him. Let it go and be with him." The angel said to me. She more beautiful than any vampire I've seen. She entered my body, I bright light shined from me. It felt like a battle was going on inside of me. The light died down, I looked up and seen myself but I had demon wings. She tried to re-enter me but couldn't. Her body turned to ashes and disappeared. When I turned around I saw everyone looking at me, Bella growled and tried to tackle me, I moved out of the way. I flipped into the air and kicked her in the head._

"_I'm sorry Bella. But Jasper Whitlock-Hale is mine and yes I'm alive." I said turning around, Jasper was behind me and he kissed me. The same way he kissed me at our wedding._

**End of Dream…**

My eyes shot open, I inhaled deeply. I seen Jasper, he sat next to me. He head was laying in my lap. I sat up and smiled and stroked his hair. He turned around and looked at me, smiling.

"Your alive." Jasper said. I nodded.

"Tell me why, please. I need to know why I did or didn't do. What made you slept with her?" I asked.

Jasper sat on the bed. "It was nothing that you did or didn't do. It was my own selfishness and blindness. I thought Bella was what I needed but seeing you with Edward, made realize that you're an amazing woman and I had the best. I had what I always wanted. A faithful, beautiful wife. I ruined it all for just a hour of sex. I cant and wont say that I thought of you while sleeping with her because that would be a lie and I want to be honest with you. I know things wont be the same and they cant go back to being the same. But I believe that we can work through this and make our marriage stronger from this. I've learned from mistake, and I want to win your love back."

I looked down and smiled. "I want my southern gentleman back." I sat up slowly and wrapped my arms around him.

Jasper smiled back, placing his hands on my hips. "I want my frightening little monster back."

We kissed, so passionately and loving. So tenderly and softly. Jasper moved his hand to my lower back and pulled me close, I moved my leg to the other side of him, so my legs were on both sides of him.

Just as Jasper took off my shirt and threw it on the floor, Edward walked in. I pulled away from Jasper and looked at him. He sat down on the bed and looked at me. I got off of Jasper and put my shirt on.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Are you ok?" Edward asked.

"I'm fine. Why are you here?" I answered and demanded.

Edward looked down. "I'm sorry I let my feelings for Bella over shadow, how I feel about you. I let her get the best of me. I'm sorry."

I looked at Edward. I wondered if he was being sincere. He was a damn good liar. I didn't know if I could trust him entirely.

"I don't think I was ready for a full blown relationship with anyone so early. I knew you would break up with me if you found out that I was with Bella. I'm so sorry, I hurt you the way I did. Knowing that you had just been hurt by Jasper and Bella. Can you forgive me?" Edward added.

"I'm not sure, can we just be brother and sister?" I asked with a smile.

"Forget everything that happen along with it?" Edward asked looking at me with a smile. I laughed and nodded.

"Yes. Forgetting everything that happen." I confirmed. We hugged tightly. When Demetri walked in.

"Aro would like Alice, Edward and you, Jasper to decide Bella's fate. But he said that Alice is the main decision maker, since her life was put in danger because of Bella. Aro says to the choose carefully. Does she live or does she die? You have until sundown two days from now." Demetri said. I looked at Edward and Jasper as Demetri exited the room.

Once again I was put in a decision maker's seat. My chose to kill Bella or save her life would be taken against all others. This was a big decision I had to make. I looked at Edward and wondered what he was thinking. What was going through his head? Our happy moment of forgiving and forgetting was tarnished by this news of decision making. What do I do, in this situation? Would Edward be mad at me if I had her killed, or would he want her killed?

There was so many questions running through my head right now. I didn't know what to do. Do I take this bitch's life or do I save it….


	10. The final Decision

**The Final Decision**

_There were so many questions running through my head right now. I didn't know what to do. Do I take this bitch's life or do I save it…._

**Careful Consideration**

I stood outside, contemplating on what I should do. It was a hard decision to make, so suddenly and in such a hurry. I went for a walk, thinking hard. I had to consider Edward's feelings; he was still in love with her. Then I took my feelings into consideration, and Jasper's. Did I really hate Bella and wanted to see her ripped apart and set to fire? Did Jasper want to see her dead for what she dead to me? I thought of my dreams and what they meant. My first dream, I was back in the insane asylum. I was going crazy because I wasn't crazy; the doctor said I needed to be sedated. I couldn't see what was in front of me. I felt blind. I thought back to my dream, maybe they can help me with my decision. The doctor in my dream was female. When my eyes were uncovered, I looked at the doctor…it was Bella. _"Stop ignoring me you bastards!"_ I said that in my dream. Why was I being ignored? Then the answer hit me. My feelings were being ignored. I let out a sigh…first strike against Bella. I started putting other pieces together, of my dreams anyway. The orderly I killed was Bella. I shot Bella in the head. I had made up my mind, Bella was going to die. But then something popped into my head. "Let he without sin, cast the first stone." It's in the bible. I haven't killed a human but drinking their blood is just as bad. Before I could pass judgment on my Bella. I needed to reinvent myself. I needed Jasper to forgive me for sleeping with Edward.

I walked back to the palace I would soon would be leaving. I went back to Jasper and sat down next to him.

"Before I can make a decision, I need your forgiveness." I said looking down. I didn't know how he would react to what I was about to tell him.

"What do you need my forgiveness on?" He asked, so calmly and so lovingly. It gave me courage to look him in the eyes. They were a beautiful golden color. This was weird because we were with the Volturi.

"I slept with Edward. But not on night you think. The night we went out together. We slept together. I need your forgiveness." I confessed.

Jasper smiled. "Alice. I forgive you. I couldn't be made at you because then I would be a hypocrite. Telling you, that you couldn't do something when I did it. It would be wrong from me to not forgive you when you so willingly to told me the truth. I got caught, hurting the person that I love more than I ever could love anyone else. I love you and I forgive you."

I smiled, listening to Jasper. I hugged him and didn't let go. When I finally did, I kissed him softly and tenderly. Then I pulled away and ran to see Edward, we bumped into each other.

"OW!" I yelled. "Watch it!" I got up and helped Edward up.

"Sorry Alice, I was looking for you." Edward said.

"I was looking for you." I said, rubbing my head.

"Kill her." Edward said.

My face broke down. I didn't know if he was saying it out of a broken heart or did he really mean it. Again, Edward was a damn good liar.

"If I kill her and you hate me later…I'll kill you." I threatened.

"Alice I've made up my mind, Bella is very manipulative. I think it's best if she was dead."

"DAMNIT EDWARD!" I yelled and walked off. He just made my decision a whole lot worst. Nothing was easy, I guess. I had to think long and hard about this, I may regret this decision forever... I had to think long and hard fast. I only had one day left.

**Pressure**

Time was running out, I was down to only a few hours. Nine am the next morning, I was going to be in front Aro, Marcus and Caius in only a few hours. I was moving from the bed to the floor, thinking about what should be done. I was so confused.

I felt so tired, drained. I was so irritated. I didn't know what do. Time was running out fast, I was down to seven hours, eighteen minutes and twenty-five seconds and counting. My hair was a mess, I looked horrible. I felt horrible.

Before I knew it, my time was up….

**Final Verdict**

I fixed my hair and went to the hall. I still hadn't figured out my decision. I stood in front of Aro, Marcus and Caius. Bella was brought out by Felix and Demetri. I took a long, deep breath and exhaled. I took something into consideration that I hadn't before. She created an army and I was almost killed. If I didn't kill her, she would surely kill me right?

"Alice, have you made your decision?" Aro asked. I nodded.

"I've taken much into consideration, I thought the dreams I had would help me but they said to kill her. That's what I was doing in my dreams, I shoved a needle into her heart. I shot her in the head…the eye. That didn't really help. Then Edward said he wanted her dead and that made things a lot worst because I didn't know if he was speaking out of a broken heart or if he really want her dead."

I stood in front of Bella.

"You slept with my husband and you gave really bad excuses. Everything that comes out of your mouth is bullshit Bella, but I can not have you killed. Yes you created an army but I have a solution for that."

I looked at Aro, Marcus and Caius. "Keep her prisoner forever. I know you don't keep vampires alive who do what she has done, but as a favor to me. Please take her as prisoner." I begged them. It was far fetched,but it was worth the try.

"Your right Alice, We usually don't keep vampires who form an army but as a favor to you, Bella well remain alive but as our prisoner." Aro said. I sighed in relief. "Have a good trip home you three." Aro said, I looked at him. "Edward told me you were ready to leave. Its ok with us." Aro explained. I nodded my head and headed for the door, with Jasper and Edward.

**Going Home**

One the drive home, Edward smiled. "I wasn't speaking out of broken heart. I really wanted her dead." I looked at him.

"Edward, you say that now. But later you'll regret that decision. I needed to do something that wouldn't be on my concious forever. Bella being imprisoned with the Volturi is the best decision for me to have made. She's not dead and she's not around you anymore. So you can relax." I said. We pulled into the driveway and looked at our home. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett were standing outside, smiling at us. We walked up the driveway and hugged them all. This was our happy ending, our happy family and pretty soon, we would have a new addition to our happy family…


	11. One Big Happy Family

**One Big happy family**

_This was our happy ending, our happy family and pretty soon, we would have a new addition to our happy family…_

Finally I was getting my own son or daughter. Jasper and I were going to be parents, by force anyway. Jasper beat up the guy at the adoption agency when he declined our application. My heart broke, I went back into the room and looked at all of the children without a family. An african-american baby girl whose parents died in a car accident, a caucasian toddler who's parents beat him when he wouldn't stop crying. I looked at the chinese girl who's mother forcefully gave her up and the english boy who's parents couldn't take care of him. I looked at all of their beautiful face and smiled. I wanted to take them all home with me. I talked to all of them, they smiled and I smiled. They laughed and I laughed. Later I put them all to bed and wished them happy dreams and told them to look after each other. I walked out of the room and waited for Jasper. An hour had passed since I left the children. When Jasper finally came out of the office with the guy in charge, Jasper hugged me and smiled. I looked over his shoulder and looked at man, he's face was bloody and swollen. I laughed and hugged Jasper, kissed him.

"You didn't have to beat the hell out of him, Jazz" I reminded with a smile.

"I know, but he hurt your feelings and I hate seeing you hurt.." Jasper responded. I smiled again and hugged him once more.

"Your are one overprotective fool." I laughed.

"Yes but you love me, admit it." Jasper said. I sighed in defeat and smiled.

"Yes I love you. Your mine Jasper Whitlock-Hale, forever." I said.

We both smiled and sat down.

"I want all of them, they need a safe home and we can give it to them." I said.

"But ma'am policy says-" The guy started to say, Jasper growled when he looked at him. "You want them all you say? Sure take them all, just don't sick your husband on me again." The man cried. I looked at Jasper and pretended to be upset.

"Jazz we talked about that." I said.

"I know but he made me mad." Jasper pouted.

"I'll talk about that when we get home." I said and looked at the guy. "Have my children and the paperwork ready to go tomorrow morning or my husband just might kill you." I said and stood up. "If there are any marks or bruises on my children when I come for them tomorrow, there will be hell to pay." I scowled the man and walked to Jasper's car. Jasper grinned watching me walk out.

"Sexy isnt she?" Jasper asked and walked out after me. We drove home and told Rosalie,Emmett and Edward everything that happen we laughed talking all night.

**Humans are stupid and slow runners**

As we talked and laugh,Carlisle included. I had a vision, my children were being hurt. I growled, my eyes black as the night sky, the adrenline rushing through my body, I loved and missed the feeling. Jasper looked at me,like he knew what was wrong.

"Alice-" Jasper started. Before he could finish I was gone, running at a speed no other vampire could run. I was at the agency in zero point five seconds. I kicked in the door and walked into the room with children. A woman had my baby girl over her lap hitting her. The woman but her down and stood up and looked at me with fear in her eyes. I gave her a headstart, I snapped the man's neck and stalked the woman. She would ran down a dark alley and I would be waiting for her. She ran into a store,I was waiting for her. My hand reached around her neck and snapped it. I left her there. Jasper called me, I answered.

"Hello." I answered.

"I have the children. Get home." Jasper said.

"I'll be there in a little bit." I said and hung up. I ran home and waited for Jasper and the children. When they got home, I hugged them all. I was so glad that they were safe. I took my baby girl in my arms and held her. She's smiled up at me, she didn't have any teeth yet, but her smile was so bright and beautiful. I looked at the rest of them, they were smiling up at me and Jasper. They were all so beautiful. I took them into the house and introduced them to everyone.

They loved the children as much as Jasper and I did. Finally, I had children and a loving husband, plus more. For me this was perfection.

The End

Thank you for reading my story.

It means so much that you many of you like it.

This was my first fanfiction and I'm working on a new one right now.

Again thank you for taking the time to read my story


End file.
